Velonica
by salvecharlie
Summary: Los días de Uchiha Sasuke podían describirse como una porquería. Sólo, en una ciudad intimidante y con un trabajo que detesta. Pero claro, nada es lo suficientemente malo como para no poder empeorar más, pensó cuándo de camino a casa distinguió una figura alzada sobre la baranda del puente con los brazos extendidos. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Había sido un día literalmente largo.

Para empezar, era sábado, reconocido mundialmente como el día de la flojera. Olvidas la petulante rutina, te estiras sobre el sillón con un apetitoso six pack de cervezas sobre las piernas, frente al humilde televisor de cuarenta pulgadas que continúas pagando en no tan cómodas cuotas a pesar de haber pasado más de dos años desde su adquisición .Te permites tomar el teléfono para pedir comida a domicilio, la más grasosa e insalubre. Esa por la que tu madre pone cara de horror y te reprende por tan malos hábitos que has agarrado desde que saliste del hogar que te vio crecer. La ducha no se abre ni por casualidad, menos la llave del fregadero, que para eso están los lunes.

Pero claramente, nada de aquello ocurrió.

En primer lugar, luego de un extenuante viernes llenando papeleo insulzo, había llegado arrastrándose a su no tan humilde apartamento, ubicado en el sector más céntrico de la ciudad y por suerte, cercano al trabajo. Sólo dos cosas le llenaban la cabeza: ducha y cama. El resto de las ideas se habían esfumado con su limitada energía. Ignoró olímpicamente los rugidos que emitía su estómago, demasiado cansado para comer. Luego de una reconfortante ducha de veinte minutos, se cobijó cual niño pequeño entre las numerosas frazadas del box spring que tanto le reconfortaba en días extenuantes como aquel, y a los pocos segundos caía suavemente en los brazos de Morfeo, pensando en el maravilloso sábado que le esperaba. Pero se vio súbitamente devuelto al mundo terrenal cuando el odioso iphone que la compañía le había entregado para mantenerse en contacto con el resto del personal sonó tan fuerte como las hélices de un helicóptero. O al menos, así lo sintió él. De inmediato supo que eran malas noticias. Contestó con toda la amabilidad posible y aún así, sonó como un gruñido somnoliento y un tanto amenazante. La voz al otro lado no pareció ofendida, y llendo directo al grano indicó que necesitaban imperiosamente de su presencia al día siguiente a las ocho en punto. Sasuke Uchiha se golpeó la frente con la mano que tenía libre tan fuerte que estaba seguro, su interlocutor había logrado oír. Emitió otro gruñido que pareció un "Sí" seco como el Sahara y colgó la llamada. El dichoso Iphone voló hacia algún lugar del cuarto, sin dañarse en la caída, y Sasuke se tiró sobre la cama como si el peso de todo el universo yaciera sobre sus hombros. Que fácil era arruinarle el día.

Se presentó tan puntual como siempre en la oficina. La afluencia de gente había bajado considerablemente, siendo solamente él y un puñado de pobres diablos sentados en la sala de reuniones con cara de pocos amigos, en espera de la llegada estelar del gerente general. No supieron si realmente había demorado o era el ambiente poco grato, pero a su entrada no recibió más que miradas molestas. Sin explayarse, explicó el trato inesperado que había surgido entre la compañía y otra de mayor prestigio en el mismo rubro (importación de electrodomésticos desde China y otras potencias en la materia). Y ellos, por el cargo importante que ocupaban dentro de la jerarquía empresarial, debían comunicarse personalmente con cada alto ejecutivo de las compañías chinas que les exportaban sus productos, con el fin de explicar el trato y evitar malos entendidos.

Sasuke bufó, aún contra su voluntad. Ni siquiera hablaba chino. Sólo un inglés paupérrimo y preguntas básicas en francés. Además de la petulante actitud con que lo trataron la vez que le pidieron cumplir con una tarea parecida. Suspiró, en busca de paciencia.

Creyó inocentemente que la tarea no le tomaría más de un par de horas y podría regresar a su apartamento para el almuerzo.

Eran las once de la noche.

Había salido hacia quince minutos. Y para colmo, se encontró con un enfrascamiento kilométrico, causado por un accidente de carretera, o esas cosas a las que la gente se había acostumbrado ver. Sasuke, tras el manurio ni siquiera tocaba la bocina como los demás automovilistas hacían. Era más de lo que su cabeza podía soportar. Un viernes por la noche arruinado. Un sábado completo desperdiciado, y antes de estallar en mil pedazos se iluminó: El puente. Estaba cerrado desde hace dos días, para refrescar la pintura señalética. "Pequeñeces" pensó. Por la hora, probablemente todos se habían ido a casa, y francamente, tanta tensión le había quitado la poca empatía que tenía y le importo una mierda pasar sobre la pintura fresca. Se desvió de la fila de autos por el sector exclusivo para autobuses, usando la misma lógica: Ningún oficial de policía le ponía atención a tan insignificante infracción el sábado por la noche. Pisó disimuladamente el acelerador. La tensión estaba causando estragos en su comportamiento. Las luces de la ciudad se movieron rápidamente a través de los vidrios, hasta que el imponente puente, arquitectónicamente similar al célebre de san francisco, surcó el paisaje. Había una serie de señales indicando la prohibición de pasar, más ninguna barrera física que se lo impidiera. A pesar de la fuerza con que sonaba el motor de su vehículo logró oír el sonido sobrecogedor del enorme río bajo el puente, y sin más cruzó. Estaba todo tan oscuro, que prendió las luces delanteras en caso de encontrarse con algún bache, pero enseguida le pareció haber visto una figura al pasar. Parpadeó varias veces, ofuscado. Quizás había sido su imaginación. La borrosa silueta estaba de pie sobre la baranda del puente. O al menos, eso dijo su nervio óptico

Quizás no había sido su imaginación.

Paró el auto en seco y salió hecho una flecha, sin siquiera darse el tiempo de cerrar la puerta. No es que hubiera mucha gente por el sector, pero era una manía que todo automovilista precavido tenía y él, Sasuke Uchiha, el ser humano con más manías sobre la tierra, había ignorado por completo. Entonces, sintió la sangre emigrar estrepitosamente hacia sus pies, pues su nervio óptico no mentía y sobre la baranda del puente yacía de pie una figura femenina, de espaldas y con los brazos extendidos. Oh por dios…

¡OH POR DIOS!

Era universalmente sabido que significaba aquella posición.

Suicidio.

Tan pronto la repugnante palabra le cruzó por la cabeza actuó instintivamente. Corrió, oh corrió como no lo había hecho en su vida y a sólo unos centímetros de alcanzar a la chica, esta se inclinó suavemente hacia el vacío.

El resto pareció una película.

Continuó inclinándose tan rápido para él y tan lento para ella. Pero cuando solo unos pocos centímetros le separaban de una caída mortal, los brazos de Sasuke le rodearon y alzaron hasta la seguridad del asfalto.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que la chica no tuvo tiempo de quitar la expresión de paz absoluta que le invadía cuándo Sasuke le dio media vuelta sin un ápice de delicadeza, quedando frente a un rostro desconocido e inexplicablemente furibundo. La mantenía agarrada de los brazos con fuerza desmedida

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!?- Le gritó, al tiempo que zamarreaba su pequeña figura cual muñeca de trapo. Sus ojos obscuros se fundieron en los verdes y apagados de la pobre chica. Buscó desesperadamente una explicación, una excusa dentro de ellos, algo que le acercara a comprender como podía alguien ignorar el más básico de los instintos humanos: el de supervivencia. Pero todo lo que encontró fue un océano sofocante de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer estrepitosamente, sin cambiar su expresión pacífica.

Apretó con más fuerza, sin recibir siquiera un mínimo quejido de dolor. Parecía lejana. Tan lejana que los ocho centímetros que los separaban parecían incontables años luz.

Entonces, sin más, se desvaneció

Los reflejos impecables de Sasuke impidieron que impactara de lleno contra el asfalto escarchado, pero aún así, el peso de la mujer vulnerable a la gravedad lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Corrió las hebras que le tapaban el rostro y tocó sus las mejillas, frías. Supuso que llevaba varias horas a la interperie y con tan paupérrimo abrigo para un día tan frío como aquel (un sweater calado de lana y un vestido blanco que rozaba sus rodillas) debía tener la presión bajo cero. Maldijo en voz alta, aquella chica no tenía intenciones de reaccionar por al menos unas horas o hasta entrar en calor.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba lejos de ser el héroe de alguna historia. Era huraño, antisocial, desconfiado, mal educado e insufrible. Pero sólo por ese día, se permitió salvar a una chica indefensa de la muerte. Dos veces.

Había sido un día realmente largo, pensó al momento que se ponía de pie con la chica entre sus brazos en dirección al auto.

Tal parecía, que el día estaba lejos de terminar.

 **El título corresponde a una canción de la banda aqua timez. Dicha canción está inspirada en un libro de paulo Cohelo (escritor que personalmente me desagrada bastante xd) Pero me pareció bueno. Uno, porque soy pésima inventado títulos, y dos porque pega levemente con el tema del fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Haciendo honor al clima frío del sábado por la noche, la mañana del domingo desprendía una lluvia ligera que prometía aumentar paulativamente. Quizás por eso Sasuke había desechado cualquier posibilidad de poner un pie fuera de la calidez de su apartamento. Quizás por no haber pegado ojo la noche anterior. Quizás por la chica durmiendo sobre el sofá de cuerina negra en la sala de estar, o quizás por todo lo anterior. Siempre se le había dado bien trasnochar, y no por ser alguien especialmente asiduo a la vida nocturna. Al contrario, los grupos de más de dos personas le fastidiaban lo suficiente como para rechazar toda invitación que no fuera una orden del trabajo. Es que en su más temprana juventud tomó la poco saludable costumbre de leer hasta horas escandalosas cuando al día siguiente debía levantarte a las seis en punto de la mañana, y como efecto secundario, una adicción al café. Y ahora, que se desempeñaba en una empresa tan absorbente la situación sólo había empeorado. Y agradeció, sólo esta ocasión, sus extrañas manías.

Cuando iba camino a su apartamento la noche anterior con la chica en la parte posterior del auto, y sólo después de cierta cantidad de tiempo comenzaron a surgirle ciertos problemas con los que debería lidiar en cuanto llegara al edificio. En primer lugar, siempre había vivido sólo, y llegar de un momento a otro con una mujer desconocida en sus brazos le llevaría a recibir miradas inquisidoras y preguntas más que comprensibles de parte del amable portero, cuya fama de chismoso le había hecho mantener total prudencia en su trato con él. Un buenos días por la mañana, un buenas noches por la tarde, y su privacidad estaba a salvo. Pero enseguida vio lo superfluo del asunto. Allá atrás había algo tan caótico que exasperarse por la opinión de un imbécil era una pérdida de valiosa energía. Por lo que a los pocos minutos aparcó frente al edificio, ya tendría tiempo de llevar el automóvil a los estacionamientos subterráneos. Salió dando un suave portazo y se dirigió a la parte trasera, donde la chica se mantenía en la misma posición que él la había dejado, con la chaqueta negra de sasuke sobre ella que este mismo le había brindado con tal de hacerla entrar en calor. La tomó con cierta dificultad en brazos, y cerró la puerta tras de si con la planta del pie. Un hombre bajito y regordete abrió la vistosa puerta de vidrio con detalles en dorado, la principal del edificio, y miró a Sasuke como si este tuviera tantas cabezas como vellos en el cuerpo. Emitió un "buenas noches, señor Uchiha" que sonó un tanto forzoso y carente de la amabilidad de siempre, que sin embargo alivió ligeramente la mente del hombre. Respondió un tanto apresurado y se dirigió al ascensor, rogando por no tener que esperar el tiempo suficiente para escuchar los cuchicheos de pasillo y, casi por obra divina, el dichoso ascensor abrió sus puertas. Con un dúo de personas adentro que por supuesto le incomodarían en un viaje de doce pisos pero ésta vez le parecían casi invisibles.

En el silencioso ascenso, con la típica musiquita suave que le ponía los nervios de punta, sopesó en lo ligera que la chica era. Pálida, brazos delgados, ojeras surcando sus ojos, el cabello rosa enmarañado. Un completo desastre. Aún no salía de su pequeño estado de ensimismamiento que repetía la imagen de ella intentado saltar al vacío una y otra vez en su cabeza por puro morbo, pues aun era pronto para empezar a formular teorías sobre el por qué. Pensó en la familia, los amigos, conocidos de aquella chica, ¿estarían preocupados, llamarían a la policía o algo? Era totalmente válido preguntarse todo aquello, ya que no parecía una colegiala, si no una joven adulta de quizás, veintidós o tal vez veintitrés, y era perfectamente posible que viviera ya por su cuenta. Chasqueó la lengua, otra vez pensando pequeñeces.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par en el piso doce, su lugar de destino. Caminó hacia el apartamento número veintiuno, y haciendo malabares con las llaves y la chica, logró después de varios intentos entrar. Tanteó a oscuras en busca del interruptor para prender las luces y agradeció tener el estado físico lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener a la chica lejos del piso con un solo brazo. Las luces se encendieron tras un leve "tack", y se apresuró a depositar suavemente la figura femenina sobre el sofá de dos cuerpos en el que estaría al menos hasta la mañana siguiente. Se dirigió dando grandes zancadas a su habitación en busca de todas las mantas disponibles para regular su temperatura corporal, pues a pesar de haber prendido la calefacción del automóvil, no había mejorado de manera perceptible. Cuando volvió a arroparla, no se había movido un solo milímetro. El sofá no era especialmente amplio, al menos Sasuke descartaba completamente la idea de dormir sobre el, pues desde sus rodillas hacia abajo quedaban fuera, pero la chica, que se encontraba en posición fetal, dejaba espacio para darse un par de vueltas sin caer de bruces al suelo. Realmente pequeña. Le cubrió el cuerpo con al menos tres mantas bastante gruesas y esperó, sentado en el sofá de al lado. La ansiedad le quitó la necesidad de beber café para mantenerse alerta. Su naturaleza precavida y la delicada situación le habían hecho tocarle la frente cada quince minutos. Al séptimo intento percibió un leve aumento que le hizo desechar las ideas fatalistas que habían comenzado a surgirle después del quinto intento sin resultado aparente. No le había impedido suicidarse para dejarla morir sobre un estéril sofá y junto a un completo extraño. Sus básicos pero bastos conocimientos en medicina le permitían saber si el ritmo cardiaco, la respiración, o la temperatura corporal presentaban anomalías, y agradeció, que pasada una hora todo estuviera en orden. Odiaba los hospitales. Eso, y el festín de cuestionamientos por parte del personal médico para el que no estaba de humor.

Pasó el resto de la noche inamovible sobre el sofá, ojeando el papeleo implicado con el dichoso trato, que en sencillas palabras, se trataba de una fusión entre ambas empresas. Lo cuál no representaba necesariamente un problema para él. No habría despidos, recortes, ni nada por el estilo. Su rutina no se vería alterada, al menos, en lo que al trabajo se refería. Y era reconfortante pensar eso con semejante problema sobre el sofá de al lado.

Se levantó a las nueve de la mañana, domingo, con el sol inservible tras las nubes y sólo porque el estómago le rugía con la suficiente fuerza para despertar a un batallón de guerra americano. Caminó sigilosamente a la cocina, tomó un pote de macarrones con queso del día anterior que reposaba al interior del refrigerador y salió nuevamente a la sala sin siquiera haberlos calentado. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se encontró con la chica despierta, sentada sobre el sofá. Le daba la espalda, por eso no vislumbró la comprensible expresión confusa que se le formó en el rostro. Sasuke dudó un momento. Despertarse en un lugar extraño era una situación preocupante, pero hacerlo al lado de un extraño lo era aún más. Pero antes de decidirse qué hacer, ella volteó la cabeza hacia él, y sus ojos le atraparon en un silencioso escarmiento dubitativo. Eran verdes, como las hojas del limonero y como el sabor amargo que le recorría la garganta e impedía formular una frase que no fuese un insulto o una completa estupidez. Entonces ella se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá, con las frazadas cubriéndole la espalda.

-¿Te gustan las donas?- Inquirió de repente, cual niña pequeña preguntándole su color favorito al niño sentado a su lado en clase de inglés. Aún con la voz a medio quebrar y el rostro visiblemente demacrado no dejaba de tener cierto aire infantil que relajó un poco los nervios firmes de los que Sasuke tanto alardeaba. Se esperaba, realmente, una bofetada, un grito de espanto, un llanto repentino, un ataque de histeria, una recriminación por no dejarle cumplir su cometido.

-No.- dijo, a pesar de no tener una respuesta preparada, pues era verdad. Le desagradaba en demasía la comida dulce desde que, una noche de brujas, siendo él un renacuajo de meros cinco años había comido tal cantidad de caramelos que acabó con una indigestión que le dejaría marcado de por vida. La chica esbozó una expresión de asombro que duró sólo unos segundos, y no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke, para volver a la seca neutralidad de un rostro dormido. Se recogió sobre el sofá, abrazándose las piernas dónde él ya no podía verla más allá de unas cuantas hebras rebeldes que se alzaban ligeramente por sobre su cabeza. La de Sasuke iba a estallar si continuaba estático en la odiosa actitud de público mudo. Movió un pie tras otro en lo que dentro de su mundo era el recorrido de quizás un metro hasta los sofás, pero en el mundo real parecían los primeros pasos de un infante especialmente atrasado en la materia. Cuándo llegó a su destino lucía tan sereno como siempre y tomó asiento en el lugar donde había pasado la noche, madrugada y parte de la mañana.

La chica continuaba en la misma posición renuente, no parecía interesada en continuar la conversación con Sasuke (si es que a aquella patética pregunta podía definírsele de tal manera) ni mucho menos en preguntar como diablos había llegado ahí. Estaba obligado a comenzar él a hablar.

-¿No te preocupa saber cómo llegaste aquí?- Dijo, exactamente lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente. Las palabras volaron por la sala unos segundos en los que la chica no reaccionaba. Sólo cuando levantó la cabeza hacia él, las sintió desaparecer para dar lugar a la respuesta que ansiaba.

-Saber que estoy viva es suficiente información.- Respondió, con la voz tan traposa que no le habría extrañado oír como había engullido un octavo de mantequilla ella sola. Apoyó el mentón sobre sus brazos, quizás por mera educación, mirando hacia la misma nada como si ésta fuese tangible. Los pensamientos de Sasuke se detuvieron en la última frase dicha, con un eco ensordecedor hacia el resto del mundo, y enredó las manos sobre su regazo, impasible. Dejó los segundos correr suavemente junto a su respiración cada vez más profunda y relajada.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.- pronunció en un suspiro, casi con amabilidad, al momento que dejaba caer el peso de su torso sobre el respaldo del sofá, como si las veinticuatro horas en vela le saltaran encima. – Y apuesto mi brazo derecho a que no tienes a dónde ir, y si lo tienes, no estás interesada en volver. Por lo que vas a quedarte aquí.-Dijo en un tono que hacía parecer todo lo anterior dicho una sentencia inapelable.

La mirada fugitiva de la chica regresó al mundo material, con una expresión levemente sorprendida, dentro de lo inalterable que se había mostrado. Escudriñó la figura imponente de Sasuke, su cabello negro carbón, su piel pálida, su rostro imperturbable y extrañamente apesadumbrado. Se preguntó si solía mostrarse así en el día a día o se debía a su presencia y el problema que acarreaba dejarla allí.

-¿Quieres evitar mi muerte?-

Sasuke dejó a sus ojos volar, sin mirar hacia ningún lado en específico. Calló, pues estaba tan equivocada como en lo correcto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Llevaba aproximadamente cuarenta y nueve horas sin dormir, y aún así, se revolvía entre las sábanas como si estas fueran trozos de lija lastimándole la piel.

La última vez que echó un vistazo al reloj despertador yaciente sobre su pequeña mesita de noche eran casi las once, pero había perdido la cuenta de los interminables segundos que permaneció después de eso observando el techo blanco cal de la habitación. Otra de sus manías: no dormir cuando se sentía aproblemado. Le había ocurrido a los quince, la noche anterior a rendir el examen de admisión para una de las más afamadas escuelas de la ciudad. Le había ocurrido a los dieciocho, en la misma situación, pero para entrar a la universidad, y en otro par de ocasiones que evitaba recordar.

Se sentó de un movimiento y encendió la luz de la lámpara. No tenía opción. Caminó hasta la puerta y se quedó allí unos segundos, con la mano posada sobre el frío metal de la manilla. Estaba decidido a tomar algo para conciliar el sueño, pero no había un solo medicamento en el lugar. Los odiaba. Una consecuencia de su aversión a los hospitales. Salió de igual manera, pues algo de té podía ayudarle también.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido que rompió el silencio amordazador de la sala de estar. Reinaba una penumbra abrumadora que habría provocado escalofríos en cualquiera, más no en Sasuke Uchiha. Sabía el camino lo suficientemente bien como para evitar una bochornosa caída a mitad de la noche en un lugar del cuál se decía dueño, amo y señor, pero aún así topó con la punta de los dedos una superficie dura cual trozo de madera, a la velocidad de un paso semi violento, como los que él solía dar en su vida cotidiana. Soltó tantas maldiciones recordaba, en el año y pico meses que llevaba residiendo el lugar jamás había cometido tal torpeza, y estaba tan seguro de su capacidad para retener en la memoria algo tan simple como la posición de un cúmulo inanimado de muebles que caminó directo al interrumptor de la luz. El cuarto salió al instante de la oscuridad, y pudo constatar que había dos sillas fuera de lugar, una culpable de haber dañado su precioso pie, y otra inexistente.

Pocos segundos fueron suficientes para armar una conjetura sobre que rayos había ocurrido, e instintivamente corrió al balcón.

Se recriminó las nulas precauciones que tomó; era obvio que la chica lo intentaría a penas encontrara la oportunidad. Y era tan fácil como abrir el ventanal con marcos de madera e insonoros de caoba, y sus doce pisos sobre el asfalto, dónde los autos transitaban.

Ni siquiera podía culparla. En ningún momento le aseguró que no volvería a hacerlo. De hecho, se mantuvo el resto del día quieta y silenciosa, como si de un adorno de porcelana se tratase, sobre el sofá, y a Sasuke le entraba su presencia por los ojos: pequeña y delicada. Por eso, gastó más del tiempo necesario sopesando qué, cómo y cuándo dirigirle la palabra

 _Saber que estoy viva es suficiente información._

La tenue luz que el sol había aportado a la tarde, se fundió con el horizonte grisáceo, y el día se marchó junto a cualquier oportunidad de cruzar un par de palabras, además de la silenciosa muestra que le dio sobre la habitación dónde iba a hospedarse, sin más conversación que el sonido de sus pasos marchándose a través del pasillo hacia su propio cuarto.

Abrió de par en par las puertas de madera que chocaron estruendosamente contra el concreto y vio con alivio que estaba equivocado. Aunque no del todo, pues ella si estaba allí, reposando sobre la silla fugitiva, con la vista hacia la postal del abismo, el mismo que Sasuke tanto apreciaba cada vez que el trabajo no le hostigaba. Parecía que la gente, el ruido, y las luces formaran en conjunto una completa obra de arte.

La chica pegó un casi imperceptible salto de impresión, pero más allá de eso no mostró signo alguno de sentirse perturbada ante tan escandalosa intromisión. Sasuke se acercó con la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza, y apoyó ambos antebrazos sobre la superficie fría de la baranda. Fijó tal como la chica la vista hacia el frente, buscando aquella nada que sólo ella podía admirar.

-creí que lo intentarías de nuevo.- pronunció a los breves segundos, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de alivio. Omitió a propósito palabras como "suicidio" o "muerte", francamente, le provocaban escalofríos. La chica respondió observándole de reojo unos instantes.

-No estoy tan demente como para que mi última voluntad sea meterte en problemas con la policía.- Dijo, con algo parecido a una sonrisa surcándole los labios.

Sasuke imitó el gesto, aunque más autentico.

-Gracias por eso.- Respondió. Observó el cielo tan negro como gris, atestado de nubes tapando la visión privilegiada que se tenía de las estrellas desde aquel lugar, aún cuando la contaminación lumínica era un problema en la enorme metrópolis donde residía. Sintió el típico viento tibio y fuerte que corre previo a una lluvia inminente, y reparó en el atuendo de la chica. Lucía tal cuál la había encontrado hacia una noche, precaria para el clima, más ignoraba este hecho olímpicamente. No tiritaba, ni tenía la piel de gallina. Cuando la vio cerrar los ojos en una ventisca especialmente fuerte, pensó que tal vez, lo estaba disfrutando.

El cabello rosa de la chica se alzó hacia atrás, y recordó, vagamente, los interminables árboles de cerezo que cubrían el parque más grande la ciudad, dónde solía celebrarse anualmente el Hanami, al que asistió cada año hasta los once.

-¿Tan incómoda es la cama para que prefieras arriesgarte aquí a salir volando?- Inquirió él, al momento que la pálida luz que les iluminaba desde la sala de estar desaparecía de un segundo a otro. Sasuke viró levemente hacia tal lugar, y volvió momentos después a la posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente, restándole importancia al asunto. La chica se limitó a observar las luces de los edificios contiguos apagarse uno a uno y oír los chillidos e improperios que exclamaba la gente ante predecible apagón.

-Tanto como una cama de clavos.- Respondió ella sin inmutarse.

Sasuke la observó alzando una ceja. La oscuridad le impedía rebuscar entre la marea brava de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Has dormido en una cama de clavos?- Dijo

Recibió una negativa en lenguaje kinésico.

-Pero si en una de hospital, que es prácticamente lo mismo.-

Sasuke sopesó en si era ella consciente de la cantidad de preguntas que se atiborraron en su mente con esa simple frase. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Exigir respuestas parecía algo totalmente fuera de lugar, primero, por la mirada deshecha que la muchacha dedicaba a todo lo que entrara en su campo visual, y segundo, porque no le había dado un espacio en el apartamento para saciar su curiosidad.

Dejó vagar la vista por lo que parecía un lugar, hasta, desolado. La absoluta oscuridad, el incesante sonido de las bocinas en la acequia, los gritos y maldiciones de sus vecinos, y la extraña compañía de la pequeña suicida.

La observó con una ínfima sonrisa.

Sasuke no era alguien que apreciara regularmente el mundo más allá del papeleo que cubría cada mañana su escritorio. Ni saliera a festejar bajo cualquier pretexto los viernes por la noche, ni siquiera alguien que diera los buenos días.

Pero, por algún motivo, detuvo el mundo en la fluorescente cabellera rosada de la chica, y cayó en un hecho que había obviado todo ese tiempo.

-Sakura…- Murmuró, más para si mismo. Recibió la mirada ágil y visiblemente asombrada de la muchacha.- Voy a llamarte Sakura, ya sabes, por el cabello y todo eso.- comentó con su típico tono desinteresado. Puso una de sus enormes y cálidas manos sobre la maraña rosa, sin recibir respuesta más allá del asombro tallado en piedra sobre su rostro.- a menos que prefieras "La loca del puente".

Dijo, revolviéndole levemente el cabello y devolviendo su mano hacia la superficie fría y polvorienta de la baranda. Escudriñó otro poco la figura a su lado, mientras ella bajaba la vista , con la expresión neutral que le había acompañado las últimas veintidós horas casi del todo compuesta.

-Sakura suena bien.- Dijo en un susurro, que de haber sido pronunciado durante un momento menos silencioso, habría sido imposible oír.

Sonaba correcto, como abrigo en días fríos.

Su mirada vacilante salpicó de fotograma en fotograma, hasta llegar a un punto brillante en la mano pálida de Sasuke. Arrugó levemente el ceño, con toda la extrañeza que su aturdida mente pudo acumular.

-¿Estás casado?- Inquirió, señalando con el dedo índice el anillo dorado que rodeaba el anular de su interlocutor. A simple vista, y con toda la oscuridad que les rodeaba, parecía tan costoso como el apartamento junto a todos los muebles que yacían dentro. Sasuke lo observó con un deje casi imperceptible de desdén y se lo quitó al instante.

-No. Era de mis padres.- Respondió.- oro sólido de veinte quilates, adornado con esmeraldas indúes, rubíes importados desde el norte de áfrica, diamantes rusos…- enumeró, cual lista de supermercado. Sakura le observó atentamente. Era en todos los sentidos valioso para alguien aferrado a un mundo pequeño.

De pronto, alzó su mano hacia el vacío y lo dejó caer.

A los pocos segundos, desapareció entre el ir y venir de los automóviles, diminutos desde la distancia donde se encontraban.

Elevó ambas manos, vacías, sobre la mirada atónita de la recién bautizada Sakura.

-Y ahora no vale nada.-

Sasuke dio media vuelta y salió dando un leve portazo tras de sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Le gustaban los mocacinos. En plural, porque le era imposible beber menos de dos tazas en un día o un descanso. Su dulzura, su gusto a chocolate, el vapor calentándole la nariz roja de frío, eran suficientes para recordar que trabajar desde las ocho no era tan terrible.

De igual manera, se sentía atraído al cappuccino. Su capa de crema, espesa en la justa medida, y el sabor a leche que invocaba pequeñas sensaciones de la niñez. Llevó la mano sobre su barbilla, de pura indecisión y el sentimiento de satisfacción que lo había llevado a aquel lugar.

No se caracterizaba por ser alguien especialmente madrugador, al contrario, tenía la extraña capacidad de poder dormirse en cualquier lugar y caer en algo parecido a un estado de coma. Pero aquella mañana, sacó a relucir el humor de perros que llevaba escondido en algún recóndito lugar de su carácter generalmente afable. Se levantó de un salto, dando trompicones entre los baches invisibles por la incipiente oscuridad que había dejado la ventolera nocturna de la que no se había enterado hasta ese preciso instante. Buscaba la fuente del ruido irrespetuoso que osó a despertarle cuando el sol no se había dignado a regalar un solo rayo, a sabiendas de qué se trataba y maldiciendo el momento en que lo aceptó. Podría haber inventado alguna excusa, como la radiación y el peligro inminente de quedar estéril si se mantenía muy cerca. Pero no, era blando e inocente. No había conocido lo esclavizador que era el trabajo de oficina hasta llegar a aquella compañía un año y medio atrás, cuando no era más que un humilde recién graduado en la no tan humilde carrera de economía. No era su primer empleo. Estuvo obligado a buscarse la vida de diferentes formas a lo largo de su más temprana juventud, debido a uno que otro percance y desgracia que no lograron hundirlo más allá de la tenue melancolía que la ineludible soledad de su apartamento le brindaba a veces.

Luego de haber chocado con cada elemento sólido presente en la habitación, localizó el dichoso iPhone bajo el minúsculo espacio entre la mesita de noche y la alfombra color caqui. El sonido le tenía los pelos de punta, tanto así que ni siquiera se detuvo a lanzar un bufido o maldición y, poniéndose de rodillas, deslizó los dedos a ras de suelo lo más rápido que tan angosto espacio podía permitirle. Cuando sintió la vibración incesante alcanzar la yema de sus dedos empuñó la mano sin cuidado alguno, por lo que la mesita se inclinó levemente hacia atrás y la lámpara que yacía sobre ella se estrelló contra el piso, transmutándose instantáneamente en un montón de basura.

La boca se llenó de improperios. Aquella pobre lámpara no tenía más de dos meses de vida, y sus predecesoras habían perecido de manera similar en circunstancias similares. Contestó con algo más parecido a un gruñido que un hola, y para su renuente fortuna, el interlocutor no era otro que su poco estimado jefe. Se golpeó la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, el saludo que le devolvió fue igual o más descortés que el propio, e instantáneamente un montón de paranoias le surcaron la mente. Que estaría despedido, que se vería obligado a regresar al pequeño apartamento de un ambiente donde había vivido toda su temporada universitaria, que terminaría trabajando en un McDonald's y debería comenzar ya mismo a ensayar el típico "¿desea agregar papas y bebida a su combo?" que los pobres empleados repetían cual máquina.

La voz del otro lado no le dio tiempo de ponerse pálido, y le informó que aquel día nadie asistiría a la oficina, pues el percance de la noche anterior había dejado sin servicio eléctrico a la mitad de la ciudad.

Recuperó el color tan rápido como un trastornado bipolar y dejó caer el iPhone en dirección aleatoria, sin siquiera haber cortado la llamada. Estaba tan despierto que desechó inmediatamente la idea de dormir otro par de horas, y en cambio, recordó que su mejor amigo había pasado medio fin de semana tratando con chinos prepotentes. Por lo que decidió llevarle el mismo las buenas nuevas con una buena taza de café, traído directamente de su cafetería predilecta. O la única que no le desagradaba.

Le enorme mujer tras el mostrador le apuñaló con la mirada los diez minutos que tardó en decidir el sabor del café. Finalmente, optó por despilfarrar un poco más de dinero y pidió dos de cada tipo, junto a una caja con seis suculentas donas entre glaseadas y rellenas que la mujer no le dio oportunidad de elegir. Ya bastante tiempo había perdido con aquel niñato caprichoso, pues a pesar de ser tan temprano, la cafetería comenzaba paulatinamente a llenarse de clientes con un aire adormilado e igual de fastidiado que ella.

El chico cogió ambas cajas entre mediocres malabares y salió dando un "gracias" inaudito para la manera desdeñosa con la cuál había sido atendido. Caminó esquivando el campo minado que le habían resultado las dos calles de distancia entre la cafetería y el lujoso edificio donde residía su mejor amigo. En cuanto llegó al llamativo par de puertas reconoció la mirada gentil del portero sobre él, específicamente, sobre la manga de su a simple vista costosa chaqueta de cuero arruinada por el glaseado rosa que escurría desde la caja de donas. Saludó al hombre pequeño y regordete restándole importancia al asunto y éste hizo un leve gesto con la mano hacia el quinceañero que yacía tras recepción, ataviado con el traje verde brillante de los empleados y una expresión de completo fastidio. Recibió la caja culpable, viendo con evidente asco como el glaseado restante humedecía sus pulcros guantes blancos y guio al joven en completo silencio hasta el amplio e igualmente llamativo ascensor.

No es que necesitara quien le guiara, había hecho aquel recorrido cientos de veces desde que su amigo se había mudado a aquel lugar hace un año y pocos meses, dando la vaga excusa de sentir su antiguo apartamento excesivamente pequeño. Lo cuál le resultó desconcertante, ya que siempre sospechó de la potencial agorafobia** que éste padecía, si no, ¿qué podía explicar su aversión por salir a algún lugar que no fuera la oficina?

El ascensor marcó el número uno y abrió sus puertas con un suave repiqueteo. Dentro había un joven con el mismo traje verde y una anciana que despotricaba sobre la inconsciente mucama que no había tenido la suficiente delicadeza para lavar sus finísimas sábanas de seda con una marca de suavizante decente. Dio eternas vueltas al asunto los interminables minutos que tardaron en subir hasta el piso número doce, dónde despidió a su acompañante agradeciendo la ayuda y dándole una pobre excusa, sin sentirse culpable, lo hacía por su propio bien. Conocía de sobremanera la personalidad huraña de su amigo, y sabía que era perfectamente capaz de estrellarle la puerta en la cara a ambos.

El pasillo yacía desierto pero iluminado por las luces de emergencia que el edificio se había encargado de instalar después de una falla eléctrica similar a aquella. Caminó hasta el apartamento número veintiuno y dejó ambas cajas sobre el piso, al momento que escurría las manos entre cada pliegue de su ropa, en busca de la llave del apartamento que tantos horrores le había costado conseguir. Su amigo no paraba de argumentar la evidente ausencia de materia gris que tenía, la irresponsabilidad que parecía traer en los genes y lo estúpido que sería darle poder sobre su intimidad a alguien con tales características, pero gracias a su insistencia y el irrefutable argumento de "nunca se sabe" salió airoso y con la llave entre sus dedos.

Cuando comenzaba a sentir el leve calor de la culpa sobre parte posterior de su espalda, la textura fría de la llave rozó con sus dedos. La sacó, victorioso, y abrió con toda la suavidad posible. Con las cajas entre sus brazos nuevamente, entró sigiloso cual ninja cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La mitad de las veces que había entrado tan innecesariamente escondido fue recibido con una ración de golpes e insultos por molestar tan temprano y con una excusa tan patética como su aversión a desayunar sólo, y la otra, no veía más presencia que los presentadores de televisión hasta al menos medio día, cuándo Sasuke Uchiha tenía la decencia de salir a recibirle con la intimidante amenaza de romperle las piernas si había vaciado la alacena, como ocurrió muchas veces anteriormente.

Avanzó hasta la sala de estar, que yacía iluminada por los mismos focos del pasillo. Era extraño. Sasuke no solía levantarse hasta al menos las siete en punto, y salir de la habitación hasta las siete treinta, cuando puntual se servía una taza de café amargo que bebía a cortos tragos en un plazo no mayor a los quince minutos, hora en la que salía al trabajo. Rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa de caoba, dónde puso con alivio ambas cajas. Ahora, tenía un problema aún mayor: Despertar a Sasuke. Sabía que de hacerlo escandalosamente le echaría a patadas, y de hacerlo suavemente también, pero tenía a favor las buenas noticias y confió, en que la alegría, o al menos el alivio suavizarían su reacción. Se dispuso a cruzar sonriente la sala de estar, pero al pasar cerca del sofá más grande una mancha rosa le surcó la vista periférica. Su mejor amigo no era el tipo de persona que tenía cosas rosa en casa. En realidad, evadía cualquier color que desentonara con el negro. Giró la cabeza en noventa grados, para encontrarse con que la mancha no era sólo tal cosa, si no una mota de cabello enmarañado que cubría parcialmente el rostro de una chica que dormía, con la chaqueta de paño perteneciente a Sasuke sobre ella.

La observó como si así fuera a desaparecer de golpe.

Pero era real, tan real como las dudas y paranoias que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Cuando reaccionó, todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar tan alto que de ser Sasuke un poco menos intimidante, habría tenido a sus vecinos golpeando la puerta e intentando armar una pelea inútil.

Se mantuvo estático cual estatua de mármol malograda. Solía replicar las costumbres antisociales de Sasuke prácticamente en cada conversación que tenían desde los trece, cuando comienzas a salir con amigos, interesarte por chicas y cosas por el estilo. Pero aún cuando ambos ya sobrepasaban la no tan tierna edad de veinte años, continuó firme a sus convicciones hasta ser algo muy parecido a un ermitaño moderno. Su montaña era el edificio, y su casucha un enorme apartamento.

El grito era algo más que comprensible., aún cuando no había tenido consideración alguna por los tímpanos de la pequeña durmiente que abrió los ojos con suavidad, como si le hubiese despertado el cantar suave de un pajarillo posado en la ventana.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para encontrarse con la mirada impávida y aterrada de Naruto Uzumaki, que iba de ella, a un punto de la entrada a la sala de estar.

-¡TEME!- gritó, aunque sin rozar los decibeles que había alcanzado anteriormente, en algo parecido a un reproche.

La inconfundible voz de Sasuke le mandó a callar, al momento que caminaba a través de la sala con total naturalidad.

-¿¡QUIÉN DIABLOS ES ELLA!?- Dijo apuntando a la chica, que sin más había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y tapado con la dichosa chaqueta hasta la cabeza.

-Una amiga.- Respondió.

-Tú no tienes amigas

-Tú no tienes cerebro y yo no te lo recalco

Naruto le miró queriendo ser él mismo una cuchilla para atravesarle el torso. No es que le extrañara, sus discusiones siempre eran de aquel modo. Él gritaba, Sasuke le ignoraba, él seguía gritando hasta que le atestaban un coscorrón en el cráneo. Pero jamás, ni una sola vez, hubo una chica en medio.

-Si no fueras tú, pensaría que aquí ocurrieron muchas cosas perver-

Y no alcanzó a terminar. El tan esperado coscorrón había llegado más fuerte de lo habitual y más merecido que nunca. Naruto se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, chillando unos cuantos improperios autocompasivos hacia el desconsiderado de su mejor amigo, quien era incapaz de soportar una broma inocente y valorar el esfuerzo sobre humano que había hecho por llevarle el desayuno a su propia casa. Un completo malagradecido.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y observó la mancha rosa oculta entre los pliegues oscuros de su chaqueta. La noche anterior, después de varias horas rodando entre las sábanas, había oído la puerta de la habitación contigua abrirse con suavidad y sólo entonces, pudo conciliar el tan esperado sueño que fue vilmente interrumpido por el imbécil echado sobre la alfombra. Por eso no se explicaba cómo y por qué yacía tumbada allí tan a gusto.

-Oye…- Murmuró Naruto con curiosidad, apuntando hacia el extraño cabello.- ¿Ya viste? Es raro. Me recuerda al de mamá.- Sonrió, en un trance que Sasuke identificó como la melancolía presente cada vez que Kushina Uzumaki salía a colación. Pensó que realmente no tenían nada en común, pero era innecesario decirlo. – Tendrás que explicarme esto, pero cuando tenga una dona en la boca. Estoy muriendo de hambre.

Y por primera vez, agradeció la existencia del pozo sin fondo que Naruto tenía por estómago. Para cualquiera sería incómodo que un desconocido te viera dormir, y le pareció mala idea intentar acostarla en una cama cuando sólo llevaba durmiendo dos horas, así que arrastró desde el cuello de la camisa a Naruto y lo soltó sobre la alfombra grisácea del comedor, donde el café humeaba campante como si el tiempo no pasara sobre él.

Miró con desdén la caja teñida de un líquido rosa que pasó hasta su preciosa mesa y le dedicó una amenaza sorda. No saldría de allí sin antes limpiarla, aunque fuera con la lengua. Tomó uno de los cuatro café al azar, ya estaba acostumbrado a los pocos escrúpulos que tenía su amigo para comprar. El vapor cercano a su nariz le advirtió de un dulzor que identificó como chocolate. Naruto se lo quitó de la mano y a cambio puso un exquisito cappuccino sin azúcar, que aunque no era de sus favoritos, sabía que no iba a desagradarle tanto como el macacino. Pues estaba bien variar de vez en cuando, sobre todo si acostumbraba a beber aquel brebaje obscuro que Sasuke llamaba "café expreso" pero "agua amarga" le calzaba mejor.

Cuando Naruto se abalanzó cual orangután sobre las donas, supo que tendría al menos cinco minutos de paz, los que se demoraría en engullir las seis donas y el ocuparía para pensar una respuesta razonable y de paso le evitara más comentarios impertinentes.

Cuando llevó a Sakura al apartamento, y decidió de manera unilateral que se quedaría allí un tiempo indefinido olvidó por completo las visitas sorpresa que Naruto solía darle y podían perfectamente incomodar a la chica. De todas formas, no a todo el mundo le agradaba la gente hiperactiva

-Supongo que ya sabes las buenas noticias.- dijo éste, con la boca llena de la última dona que quedaba. Tragó sin haber masticado adecuadamente y compuso la tan conocida expresión de asfixia que Sasuke veía cada vez que se juntaban a comer. Le ignoró, en ninguna había necesitado su ayuda. Excepto una vez, en la juró que la piel se le estaba volviendo morada, e instintivamente le dio un palmetazo en la espalda que resonó en todo el restaurant. La gente, ataviada con trajes ejecutivos casi casi finos les quedaron mirando con cara de horror, como si fuese un pecado atragantarse con un trozo de corvina o lo que hayan estado embutiendo. Como era de esperarse, Naruto no tuvo la mejor de las reacciones. Le miró furibundo, le gritó como troglodita y luego de aventarle la malteada sobre el cabello fueron expulsados como plagas.

Cuando recodaba momentos como aquel, no comprendía del todo por qué seguían siendo amigos.

-Sasuke…- Le interrumpió, inusualmente serio.- ¿Quién es ella?

Y recibió una mirada familiarmente gélida. Esos ojos desaliñados solían vociferar en un idioma incomprensible para casi todo el mundo, siendo él la única excepción, todo aquello que a Sasuke le parecía innecesario o derechamente incómodo pronunciar. Pero aquella en específico, era tan poco usual y, aunque menos acentuada, sinónimo de haber ocurrido alguna de esas cosas que te cambian la vida. Quizás la intención de Sasuke ni siquiera era disuadirlo de preguntar. La verdad, jamás oponía resistencia luego de tres planteos repetitivos, pero aún así Naruto guardó un silencio extrañamente pensativo. Podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que los ojos negros de Sasuke le gritaron "nunca, nunca más" y él en consecuencia debió pasar al menos la mitad de su tiempo diario los siguientes meses, e incluso años, recogiendo los añicos filosos que quedaban.

-Iba a morir.- Pronunció cortante.- No podía dejar allí.

Sí, mucho más complicado que una amante casual o una amiga surgida por fusión espontánea.

-En el puente. Iba a lanzarse

Naruto enmudeció. Parte de las minúsculas migajas de bizcocho que yacían aún en el, de pronto, angosto espacio entre la garganta y el esófago le supieron a amargura.

-Vaya…- Murmuró.- Debí dejarle al menos una dona.- Paseando la mirada entre la caja vacía y el rostro indescifrable de Sasuke. No sintió necesario emitir algún otro comentario o pregunta inquisitiva, pues le conocía perfectamente, y aunque no lo aparentara, con su aire desdeñoso e imponente, aquel hombre frente a él era la persona más empática y testaruda que conocía, e intentar convencerle de que quizás la chica era un potencial asesino a sueldo acentuaría más que disuadir su empeño por tenerla entre las cuatro paredes del apartamento.

-Es bonita- Murmuró Naruto.

-Tienes novia.

-Tú no.

-No me digas.- Respondió el sarcasmo a través de Sasuke.

Naruto rodó los ojos. El asunto de la novia y "te vas a morir sólo" era tan recurrente como polémico, y francamente, ya llevaban bastantes discusiones en una sola mañana.

-Mira.- Dijo para finalizar.- Mientras tu te haces viejo entre el trabajo y la cerveza, yo avanzo. Muchos lo hacemos. Mientras yo tengo un anillo de compromiso, tú tienes el anillo de tus pa…- Se interrumpió cuando apuntó hacia el dedo anular desnudo de Sasuke- ¿Dónde está el anillo de tus padres?- preguntó.

Sasuke observó su mano derecha con una expresión ausente y pensativa.

-Lo tiré por la ventana.

Silencio.

-El anillo. Lo único que quisiste conservar de tus padres.- Dijo, en una especie de trance de incomprensión.

-El mismo.

El mismo. El mismo que llevaba inamovible envolviéndole el dedo la módica suma de doce años. El mismo que defendió a puñetazo limpio las tres veces que intentaron robárselo, y el mismo que usaba como alianza de matrimonio cuando le acosaba alguna chica especialmente tozuda.

Naruto bebió el macacino restante de un golpe y sin rezongar de dolor cuando caló a temperatura insanamente alta hasta el fondo de su garganta, deseando que por algún motivo se transformara en cerveza recién sacada del congelador.

-Sabes…- murmuró.- Si no tuvieras esa inconfundible cara de estúpido te preguntaría donde diablos dejaste al verdadero Sasuke.

Naruto debía agradecer a los dioses por la presencia de Sakura a sólo unos metros de allí, de otro modo, el jaleo y los gritos habrían acabado con su rostro y quizás otras partes de su cuerpo amoratadas junto uno que otro corte. Sasuke suspiró, en busca de la poca paciencia que genéticamente poseía. Prioritariamente debía dejar a la chica dormir todo el tiempo posible, pero con Naruto allí aquello era, por lo bajo, una utopía.

Y por dios, que insostenible se volvió cuando le rogó por una cerveza a las ocho de la mañana.

-¡Es Lunabado!- Exclamó Naruto.- ¿Cómo puedes negármelo?

Pues con el sentido común, le gritó a través de una mirada fulminante que rogó, fuera suficiente para hacerle callar sin necesidad de atestarle un derechazo en la comisura de los labios. Pero, siendo fiel a la realidad, Naruto ignoró olímpicamente dicho escarmiento silencioso y se dirigió hacia el frigorífico, ubicado a sólo un par de pasos del comedor.

-Ni siquiera la intentes…- murmuró Sasuke, con la voz más parecida a la de un asesino serial que de un amigo hasta cierto punto preocupado. Aunque no por el. Si sobrio y limpio era escandaloso, con unos cuando mililitros de alcohol en la sangre era sencillamente insoportable.

-¡Soy un maldito adulto!- gritó Naruto- No puedes impedírmelo.- Y abrió el dichoso aparato. Entonces Sasuke, a una velocidad increíble, llegó a su lado y le empujó contra la pared.

-¡¿Podrías callarte?!- Exclamó con la voz furiosamente contenida.- No a dormido en toda la puta noche.

Naruto pasó de estar enojado, ha confundido

¿Se refería a la chica?

Volteó la cabeza hacia la entrada de la cocina, desde donde el sofá era perfectamente visible, en busca de pruebas que apuntaran el potencial delito de haber interrumpido su descanso.

-Oye…- Murmuró impávido.- Creo que se me adelantó.

Sasuke aflojó el agarre con el que inconscientemente mantenía a naruto inmóvil contra el muro, dirigiendo la vista hacia el sofá.

El sofá vacío.

Automáticamente le soltó, y sus pies le llevaron hacia la sala también vacía. Escudriñó en todas direcciones, derecha, izquierda, atrás. Llegó a la habitación que la noche anterior le había indicado a la chica como suya. Nada. De hecho, todo yacía intacto, la alfombra limpia y la cama sin signos de haber sido usada. Fue hasta su propia habitación con la maldición en los labios y el panorama resultó igual que en toda la pequeña búsqueda efectuada. Naruto llegó al trote hasta él, con la preocupación calcada en el rostro

-¿Dices que es suicida…?- Susurró, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La expresión de Sasuke era un poema surrealista, confuso, y hasta alarmante, aunque perfectamente legible. De hecho, gritaba que quizás estaba lanzándose desde cualquier edificio fuera de su alcance.

-Tranquilo.- dijo Naruto.- Lo más probable es que haya ido por ropa y cosas de chicas.

Y necesitó que fuera cierto. Buscarla era una estupidez tomando en cuenta los seis millones de personas que habitaban la ciudad y por ende el tamaño de metrópolis que ésta tenía.

Otra muerte era demasiado para su consciencia.

…..

La noche cayó con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha.

Había pasado el día completo en compañía de su mejor amigo y sus estupideces, que le permitían olvidar momentáneamente el incidente. Se encontró mirando cada cierta cantidad de minutos la puerta, esperando ver entrar a alguien que no fueran las molestas mucamas, quienes no escatimaban en dirigirle miradas insinuantes, como lo hacían desde su llegada al edificio.

Entonces la tarde se largó más rápido de lo usual. Y ni rastro de ella.

Lo peor del caso es que estaba de manos atadas. Ni siquiera sabía su verdadero nombre, edad, domicilio. Era increíble como podía conocer a alguien de manera tan íntima y superficial a la vez.

A las doce de la noche, su nivel de preocupación y de cansancio estaban casi igualados, pero cuando las dos noches que estuvo en vela le pasaron factura media hora después, todo lo que pudo hacer fue caer rendido sobre la cama, sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos.

Él no solía soñar. Dormía como un tronco, y despertaba de igual forma. Y si por casualidad, alguna imagen se cruzaba por su cabeza, la olvidaba a penas abría los ojos. Pero aquella noche un montón de fotogramas y sonidos susurrantes se le arremolinaron en la mente. Pasos, puertas, sombras surcando muy cerca de él. Y un leve tintineo, casi imperceptible.

Puntual como siempre, el reloj despertador chilló a las seis en punto desde su mesita de noche.

Sasuke, somnoliento, buscó a tientas el milagroso botón que acababa con aquel molesto rumor. Pero en cambio, sus dedos palparon una circunferencia fría e irregular.

Abrió los ojos, y con ahínco se sentó en la cama. Reconocería aquel diminuto objeto aún con los ojos cerrados.

Era el anillo de sus padres.

Intacto, de no ser por una leve hendidura entre dos brillantes rubíes.

Se levantó repentinamente al recordar que hasta donde sabía, Sakura no había vuelto al apartamento. Abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación contigua. Vacía. Llegó hasta la sala de estar y observó el sofá. Vacío. Y cuándo se volvió hacia la entrada, la encontró. Enfundada en su chaqueta de paño obscura, profundamente dormida… sobre la mesa.

Sasuke se acercó sigilosamente. La chica tenía un par de ojeras casi del color de su chaqueta, y el pelo aún mas revuelto que la mañana anterior.

Entonces, su mano aflojó el leve agarre que mantenía, y el anillo cayó al suelo en un tintineo familiar. Rodó a través de la sala y terminó el recorrido chocando contra la pata de una silla. Sasuke llevó los ojos de ella, al anillo repetidas veces.

Fue ella, pensó.

No estuvo sobre la azotea del edificio más alto de la ciudad, ni haciendo cosas de chicas.

Estuvo buscando el anillo.

Las sombras, los sonidos, el tintineo…

Sasuke sonreía muy poco. O lo justo y necesario, según le decía a Naruto cada vez que le reprochaba este hecho seguramente tan genético como su ausencia de paciencia. Pero, sólo por esta vez, se permitió sonreír varios instantes más de los que acostumbraba.

Después de todo, ella había sido su primer sueño.

 **Nueve páginas. Ni yo me lo creo.**

 **Tengo un gran apego por el numero veintiuno, lo verán seguido por aquí. Tal vez algún día les cuente el por qué.**


End file.
